The present invention relates to phase shifting circuits for varying the phase of a signal appearing at the output of a circuit and, more particularly, to an electronic phase shifter circuit for producing an output voltage signal the phase of which can be varied continuously over a wide range while maintaining a substantially constant output amplitude.
There is a need for a rather simple and inexpensive circuit for producing a substantially constant output signal the phase of which can be continuously varied over a wide range. Many prior art phase shifting circuits can vary the phase of the outputs thereof over a ninety degree range. However, very few, if any phase shifter circuits are found that are capable of shifting the phase of the output signal derived therefrom over one hundred eighty degrees of range while maintaining the output magnitude of the signal at a constant level. Furthermore, it is not known of any prior art circuit that can provide a constant output level signal the phase of which can be varied one hundred eighty degrees which is derived from a pair of quadrature phase related alternating input signals.